Relearning Who I Am
by FullBlueMoon
Summary: Kagome is as normal as a teen gets! Funny friends, cairing family! But on the first day of summer she learns that her faimily is not really hers by blood! How will she react? Does this mean she is adopted? What is she then? And why does she have to go to


Chapter 1: To Find Out

"Finally it's summer!" Said an overly excited Kagome, who was walking in the middle of her friends, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame. They were all on their way to her house to celebrate for the summer with pizza, coke, and foe Miroku's sake an action movie.

"Yea, finally!" Sango agreed with a little jump in her step as she agreed with her friend. She turned to her friends (AN: she was on the left of them, near the road. Miroku next to her, then Kagome, then Ayame) and gave them a puppy dog face. They all starred in annoyance then shook their heads no' and tried to back away, slowly.

"Awww…please!" She asked on an unusually sweet tone, with her hands clasped together. Miroku, being himself again, turned to his side and clasped his hands with hers and looked into her eyes deeply. And before he even opened his mouth, Sango quickly, and skillfully slipped her hands out and gave him a slap. "Not that you idiot!" she turned to the others again with the same puppy eyes. "Please…I won't ask again!"

Kagome and Ayame finally gave up. "Okay, Okay" the respond with a glare at Miroku. "Okay me too" he replied not wanting to be forced into it later.

Sango squealed in happiness and looped her arm around Kagome's. And Kagome slipped her other around Miroku, who slipped his around Ayame at the end nearest to the gate they were passing.

" So, are we ready?" Ayame asked before the group came to a halt. Everyone nodded a yes' Ayame shook her head in agreement.

"Ok I guess I'll start it…that ok?" She asked and once again every nodded in her direction.

Then Ayame turned around and everyone got ready for the signal.

"Weeeerrre off…." Ayame signaled and everyone took off skipping, and Ayame continued. "To see the wizard!" Everyone then joined in to sing.

"To see the wonderful; wizard of Oz!" Sango, Kagome and Ayame, all still skipping, busted out laughing but Miroku went on like nothing happened. "Ooh we' here we' here we' here we' here to see the wonderful wizard of Oz" That made it them laugh even harder, but her kept going. "du dupe du dupe do do…Uhh…I forgot the rest." He looked to the others for support of the song, but turned to find Kagome and Ayame leaning on each other and turned to see Sango going limp, but all still skipping.

"OHH! Miroku your too funny" Sango said in giggles

"You should have seen your face on that high note…" said Kagome

"Yea it was like this" Ayame made a really screwed up face, that got everyone including Miroku to laugh. Finally they all stopped skipping to catch their breath, except…well Ayame who was still skipping and humming the song and didn't notice them stop.

Kagome looked up to see Ayame still going like the never stopped with her eyes closed. She looked to her remaining friends "Uhh… where's…she going?" she pointed to Ayame. Sango looked to where she was pointing, and starred in shock. "Uhh.." was all she said before she took of yelling for Ayame to stop and wait for them. Miroku and Kagome soon followed her example yelling all the way.

A couple of minutes later…

They finally caught up to Ayame, after a couple of trips and falls from the 2 biggest klutzes. (AN: Miroku and Kagome…DUH!) Then they headed to Kagome's house for their private-friend-only-party.

They were walking in the door…

Miroku and Kagome went straight for the Playstation2 and plugged in their favorite game, while Sango and Ayame went to the kitchen to tell Mrs. Higarashi that they were going to order pizza.

"That's fine girls, but both of your mothers called and said to be home right away." The two nodded there heads "ok Mrs. Higarashi" they both said as the walked to the living room, too see Miroku and Kagome spread out on the floor with there tongues sticking out in concentration.

"Who new it took so much brains for a game…or either the just have to little" Sango whispered to Ayame, who snickered at the comment.

"YAAAY! I WON" yelled Kagome, who got up off the floor and started dancing around the room. She stopped to turn to Miroku who had also stood up. She patted him on the shoulder. "it's ok Miro I'll let you win next time." He stuck his tongue out playfully, and tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her.

Sango cleared her throat, and got the twos attention. They both stopped to look up, Kagome push Miroku to the side with a punch in the stomach. "Were we interrupting anything?" Sango asked with a grin. Kagome went red and Miroku took a glance at her and started to grin.

"Why Sango my sweet, you're the only one someone would interrupt me with" and he wiggled his eyebrow. Sango went red. Ayame and Kagome went all out and started to fall to the floor in giggles. Sango got a hold of her composure and glared daggers at everyone and "humph…whatever" was her reply. She walked toward the door.

"Oh come on Sango we didn't mean to-" she got cut off when Sango tried to explain why she was leaving.

"No I'm not mad Ayame and me have to go Anyways." She said as Ayame walked up behind her. "Yea our moms want us home so bye Kagome, Bye Miroku!" Ayame called and went out.

"Yea bye guys" Said Sango and they both started out. "BYE GUYS!" both Miroku and Kagome yelled so the others would here.

Kagome turned to Miroku, her childhood friend sense…well forever. "Ya know I think she likes you!" Said Kagome with a sheepish grin. Miroku looked to her and grinned, "Do you think?" Kagome poked him in the ribs "Yea, but don't get too excited!" she teased and took a seat on the couch.

Miroku followed her motion and sat beside her. " No really do you think she would go out with me?" He said in a more serious tone starring at the TV screen, and looked as the cars went by. (AN: you know when you stop playing they go in to sleep or something and they show those lil things…ya get me right?")

She starred at the screen too. "Yea of coarse, Miro, did ya see how she acted when you were tickling me…she was so jealous!" she said in a now board tone, which Miroku noticed and decided to keep her for going insane with boardroom. "Yea…that reminds me…" He lifted his hand to his chin to think, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yea I know" he had an evil grin plastered on his face.

Kagome went wide-eyed knowing just what he was thinking, and took a leap to the other side of the living room.

Soon they were both on the floor laughing at what they did, which included running all around the inside and outside of the house.

Then to spoil there fun the phone rang. "I'll get it" Kagome yelled as she jumped to her feet and raced for the phone.

"Don't worry Hon, I got it!" called her mother. Kagome and Miroku decided to play another race game.

"I'm almost there!" Said Miroku

"Whatever I am so gonna win!" said Kagome

"well see and-WHAT!"

Kagome got up for her victory dance singing "I WON I WON!"

"How did ya do that? I call for a rematch!" complained Miroku

"No no Miroku I'm afraid not your mother was on the phone she says it's getting dark and you need to get home" Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed then went back to the kitchen.

He turned to his friend who was still dancing around like a fool, but he would never call her that, for he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

"So kag's got to go" he said and they both walked to the door. Kagome held the door open for him.

"Okay Miro see you tomorrow?" she asked and her shook his head.

"Yea…at the coffee shop?" and she shook her head.

"Same time so don't be late, Oh and maybe you can ask Sango out while were their" she gave the boy a wink and he just smiled

"Will do my fair lady" with that, said he went out the door. Kagome closed the door behind him.

She walked to the kitchen…

As she went through the dinning room she saw her mother and father talking quietly together. "Hey mom, Hey dad" she said as she went through the kitchen door set on finding a snack before dinner. Not even giving her parents a chance to register she went by.

She went straight to the fridge. As she turned around from the now open fridge she notices Souta on the kitchen counter/bar. "Hey kiddo what's going up in part of town?" She asked in their code language that translated to mean what's up?' Souta, not even bothering to glance up at her, replied. "Nothing but a summer camp application." He said. She grabbed an apple on the counter where he was and looked down at his paper he was filling out. "So you're really going to summer camp with Kohoku?" Souta shook his head yes'

"Sorry sis I'm going and that's it! But I'll like see you three weeks before school starts" He said looking up at her. She smiled.

"Good, then the fun can _really_ start" She gave him a wink, and he smirked at her while he went back to filling out the information in front of him.

She was walking back to the living room, when her mother caught sight of her. "Kagome will you come here a minute?" asked her mother at the dinning table.

"Sure thing" Kagome walked to sit in the middle of her mother and father. As she sat down her father took her apple away from her. She scrunched up her face. "AWW man." She complained. Her father smirked at her.

"I'll give it back" she brightened up with a smile. He laughed at his daughter. "After our conversation ok?"

"Okay…so what do ya'll want to talk to me about…you do no its summer! Right!" her parents let out a chuckle.

"Yes. Yes. Dear we it's summer" her mother patted her on the back.

"Your favorite holiday." Smartly replied her dad, which Kagome poked him in the ribs, he gave her a smile and she smiled back. Then he turned serious. "Kagome we need to tell you something."

That got Kagome's full attention. The last time he used that type of tone was when she accidentally' set Miroku's hair on fire, _which he soon deserved. The lil butt spread a rumor that she was his girlfriend, just so he could make his ex jealous. Which she got and I had to hide in the boy's locker room all day thanks to Miroku's so-called hiding place'._

"Kagome are you listening to me" Called her father. She snapped out to reality.

"Oh sorry dad I was kind of zoning out." said Kagome with a smile. Her father sighed and closed his eyes "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Kagome looked to her father than down to the ground. "Sorry no I didn't" He pulled his Daughter face up "ok then will start over again"

He looked to her mother and her mother looked to her father.

"Well Kagome…" she looked at her mother curiously and her mother looked at her sadly. _What's wrong?_ "Kagome we…I mean you…well we…"

"Come on mom just spit it out!" she said to her mother, getting nervous every second that ticked by.

"Kagome we adopted you." Said her mother. Kagome sat in shock.

"And you remember that bracelet we said we gave you when you were born…" said her adopted father that she new now. Kagome shook her head yes' not trusting her voice. "Well it is made to hide you true appearance…Kagome dear…" her father took her in a hug, as did her mother. "You're a dog demon" Now that really took in as a shock from Kagome.

She new she really didn't look at all like any of her family, but she put it aside like it was just normal. But a dog demon, _No way I don't even feel strong like I know they are. I can't even beat Souta at tug-of-war!_

Kagome started to pull away to look at both her parents. They both looked at her, hurt written all over their face. "Honey we still love you just as much as we did before" said her mother getting teary eyed. Kagome looked to her mother.

"Mom don't cry I still love ya'll to" and she gave both of them a hug together. They let go to get ready for answer to her questions they knew she was just dyeing to ask.

"So…I'm a dog demon and you two adopted me when I was a baby?" they nodded.

"Also Kagome there something else dear…" her father took her wrist, which had her bracelet on it. "The reason we told you so early was that the government has passed a new law…"

He took off her bracelet. She looked to him then to the silver bracelet that had all sorts of doggy trinkets on it. (AN: her favorite animals are dogs.)

"What does the law say?" Kagome asked

"Is says that no demon can hide its appearance anymore…" he said putting the bracelet on the table. "You'll turn back to normal in the morning." He said.

"But dad why did I need it in the first place…I know lots of Demons, from the mall and everywhere, that don't hide there form…why do I? She asked. Her mother tugged on her shoulders to get her to face her.

"Kagome, we live in an area where there aren't many demons, and the ones that are had on a disguise…" she looked to her husband. "And you father and I we didn't want people to feel afraid or reject you, we wanted you to have a some what normal life."

Kagome smiled. "So that's why you would always get mad that I took off the bracelet?" her mother nodded at her.

"Are you mad at us, Kagome?" her faced down.

"NO NO NO!" Kagome all but yelled. Her mother starred at her. "Opps sorry mom?" she scratched behind her head. Her father gave her a tap on the head.

"That's my Kagome" and smiled at her, while he got up.

"Also Kagome we should talk about this more later okay?"

"Okay mom!" Mrs. Higirashi got up from the table with her husband. They both stood there smiling at her. And she smiled back.

"I always wanted to know what being a demon was like!" said Kagome excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Her parent's sweat dropped at their adopted daughter. "And I was thinking shed so haywire…" whispered her mom to her husband.

"What do you mean? If bouncing up in down is not considered going haywire then maybe I should do it!" Mrs. Higirashi laughed at the picture of her husband bouncing up and down with her daughter Kagome. He smirked at her.

"Okay Okay Kagome, calm down" Said her mother. Kagome did as she was told. "I'm going to go get supper on the table" with that she left through the kitchen door. Her father looked at her with a smirk, and Kagome gave him a wink. Then all of a sudden both where jumping up and down.

Mrs. Higirashi came back through the door. "No jumping you two" the two stooped with a pout. And Kagome's mom walked back through the door.

"So ya want to race?" she asked her dad. Her dad looked at his watch. "Sorry Kag's I got to go pick up grandpa…" he walked to the door leading out to the garage. "God knows what he's up to at that old-timers club" he father gave her a dramatic wave of the hand, which sent Kagome into giggles.

She can never stay shocked or angry with her family…even if the weren't hers by blood they were hers and she loved them.

After dinner…

Mom sent Souta to bed, and Grandpa went to his room to read his book on How to play checkers for dummies'.

Kagome was on the couch with her father beside her both watching FRIENDS' on TV. "HAHAH! That Chanler is sooo stupid sometimes!" blurted out her father. "HHAHAH! Yea you said it dad! HAHA!" Said Kagome. Both of them laughing their hearts out.

Her mother came into the room and turned off the TV. The two still laughing. She cleared her throat. Both Kagome and her dad straightened up immediately. Satisfied that she got their attention she started to explain to her daughter what was happening.

"Kagome, as you already know you will change back into your real self by the time you wake up right?"

"Yea, Yea, mom I get that"

"Yea honey, she knows that part already" her father added not wanting to be left out.

"Okay just wanted to make sure" she looked at them as they nodded. She rolled her eyes at her husband who was acting like a child now.

"so well your most likely not going to change much, the spell just keeps stuff like tail ears and other things from showing…" she said, and Kagome nodded even harder this time at the mention of tails and ears, and to her mothers annoyance so did Kagome's dad.

Kagome seeing that glare her mother sent her father. "Dad you can stop now." He gave a sigh "ok I will" he said and her mother sighed in relief. That made Kagome chuckle again.

"ok children lets go on." Said her mother who smiled when Mr. Higirashi started pouting like a child again.

"As I was saying, your not going to change much…you'll be stronger, faster, and you'll be able to smell everything." Her mother trailed on to a long speech that Kagome zoned out on.

_I wonder what Sango, Miro, and Ayame are going to say about this? I wonder if they are demons too? Maybe that's why they left early! Or maybe their mom's wanted them home before dark for once…_

"…but not to worry you'll be able to handle it" Her mother said as soon as she snapped back into it. Her parents got up from the couch. "Well Kagome you should go to bed it's 10:30 and don't you and you're friends always go to that coffee shop on Saturdays in the morning?"

"EPP! Yea we do!" Kagome started to walk quickly upstairs. "Night mom! Night Dad!" she called from her door to her room.

"Night Kagome" they called in union.

Kagome quickly changed into her pink, sleepy dog paints with the matching pink tank top with a sleeping dog in the middle that said I only bite in the mornings'

After brushing her hair and teeth she crawled into bed. The only thing that was on her mind before she went to sleep was…_I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_

And than she fell asleep…

_By: Shelby

* * *

_

Authors Note:

Me: Well I said I had a new story that was coming soon to you and here it is! Ya happy?

Jodi: NO!

Me: Why?

Jodi: Because you just left that other story "From the Future" with me and Josh! And look at this, is has over 3,400 words!

Me: yea so?

Jodi: That's the longest you've ever written on a chapter!

Me: REALLY! COOL!

Josh: OK what I miss?

Jodi: Nothing you dope hits him over head

Me: Yeah Anyways here's some questions you should answer when you review wink wink

Questions:

1. Do you like it so far?

2. Should I keep writing it?

3. Does it need more detail?

4. Did I spell everything right?

5. Is that enough questions for now?

6. Are you getting annoyed at these questions?

7. If you were a dog, what dog would you be?

8. If you had to play a prank on someone, what kind would it be?

9. Do you think the father is too childish?

10. What songs would you like for Miroku to sing?

Thanks!

Also one more:

11. Did you like Miroku's nickname, Miro?

Me: so go review!

Jodi: or better yet review From the Future

Me: Hey what about this story?

Jodi: What about it?

Me: You do know I am the person who wrote all those chapters so far! And how many pages are you on for chapter 4?

Jodi: Uhh…well ya see… I was ki-

Me: NA ah! No excuses!

Jodi: why you lil- hits me over head Now lets just see who comes to save you now! starts to tie her to chair

Josh: I'll save you Shelby! is wearing a Halloween costume of super man which is way to tight for him

Jodi: AHHHH! My eyes they burn!

Josh: hey that's not funny! starts to walk away I am so hot, so hot that I'm going to leave!

Jodi: can I look now? opens eyes notices no Josh WEEW! That was just scary! Anyways got to go plan a brainwashing ceremony for Shelby so see ya! waves good bye while wheeling Shelby out of her room to her annoying brothers room and leaves her there

MUHAHAHAH! I am so evil!

* * *

**Pss. Words: 3,589**

**Pages: 10 (on my count)**

**Paragraphs: 151**


End file.
